The End of the World
by alygator86
Summary: The end of Woody's world...


Woody never knew a simple phone call could change his world. He was hanging out with Lu when his cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but answered it.

Lu watched as Woody became speechless and murmured that he would be there as soon as possible and to do whatever was needed. All he told her was Jordan was in the hospital; she had been in an accident. He didn't say anything on the way there and that worried Lu.

Woody ran into the hospital with Lu right behind him. Lily was the first to see him.

"Woody!" Lily called and hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

"Where is she, Lily?" he asked hugging back.

"She's still in surgery," she told him, sniffing, "There was some internal bleeding."

"Um, Woodrow," Nigel interrupted, "The doctor is here..."

Woody let go of Lily and made his way to the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Woody Hoyt," he introduced himself.

"Oh yes," he nodded, remembering speaking with him on the phone.

"How is she?" Woody asked.

"She came in with extensive injuries. There was bleeding internally and we took her to surgery -"

Woody cut him off, "Tell me already!"

"I'm sorry, Detective. She didn't make it"

In those seven words Woody's world bottomed out.

"No!" Woody yelled, "She did! She's alive! I want to see her!"

"Woody," Lily placed a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off, "Let me see her!"

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked.

"Of course I'm sure."

The doctor nodded and told Woody to follow him. He led him to the room Jordan was still in.

Woody walked into the room where a nurse was removing the tubes and wires.

"Can I have a minute?" Woody asked.

"Of course," The nurse replied, leaving the room.

Woody went to Jordan's side. He ran his fingers through her hair, he skin was still warm.

"Jordan," He whispered, tears coming to his eyes, "Jordan, baby, I'm so sorry," the tears began to fall unchecked. "I'm so sorry!"

He stood there crying for a few minutes, "I love you, Jordan. I don't know what to do with out you," he admitted, "Why did you leave me alone here? I'm so sorry I was such an ass. I'm sorry I pushed you away. Please come back!"

Woody stared at her for a few more minutes. This was real. She wasn't coming back. He truly didn't know what to do without her. She was his world.

"I really do love you, Jordan." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly before leaving the room. He walked back towards the waiting room in a haze. Lu tried talking to him but he ignored her.

"I'm going...for a walk..." he said to no one in particular.

Woody walked out of the hospital ignoring the pleas of Lily and Lu. He walked aimlessly until he found himself at Jordan's apartment building.

He still had a spare key and went up to her apartment. It looked like she had just left to go to work. She hadn't cleaned up in a while. There were various bottles in the kitchen, old newspapers on the table, clothes thrown around her room.

For some reason unknown to him he began to clean up her apartment. He threw away the take out containers; put the dishes in the dishwasher.

He put all the bottles in a bag for recycling and the newspapers in another bag. He folded the blanket that was left haphazardly on the couch and neatly put it over the back of the couch. Then he got out the vacuum and began to vacuum the floors and couch cushions. When he was done he went into her bedroom. He lay down on her bed and buried his face in her pillow.

"It smells like her," he thought out loud.

He noticed the top drawer of the bedside table partially open. He opened it all the way to see her personal gun...

His cell phone rang. He didn't want to answer it but he knew they would just call back.

"Hoyt." he answered, sounding somewhat lost.

"Woody, its Lily, where are you?" she asked, he could tell she was still crying.

"Lily, I don't feel like talking right now," he told her, picking up Jordan's gun.

"Woody, you need to talk," Lily pleaded.

"I just lost the most important person in my life, Lily," he told her, "I lost the only person I have ever truly loved. I want to be left alone right now."

"You can't keep it all inside. You're not the only one that lost her. You're not the only one who loved her," she told him, "Please just talk to me!"

He hung up not listening to Lily anymore. He turned off his phone and tossed it on Jordan's bed. He studied he gun in his hands.

He studied the gun in his hands. It felt unnaturally heavy.

With Jordan gone he had nothing to live for. He would never see her smile. He would never hear her laugh. He would never be able to touch her hair again or argue about a case again.

He would never hear her voice or worry about her listening to him again. He would never smell her perfume again or dance with her again or kiss her again. He would never be able to make love to her again. Woody's world had ended.

Woody lifted the gun to his head. He didn't care anymore. He had nothing to live for - not Lu, not his brother, not his career. Jordan was his sun, moon, and stars - his entire universe.

Closing his eyes he whispered "I'm sorry, Jordan. I love you," And pulled the trigger.

Woody awoke with a start sitting straight up in bed. His heart was racing and he was breathing like he had just run a race.

"Woody?" the woman beside him asked.

He looked over at the woman, his brain still in the dream.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

He didn't answer but covered his face with his hands. It had been a dream.

"Woody?" she asked again, getting concerned.

"Yeah," he whispered, "I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."

"The same one?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing his back.

He silently nodded.

"Its ok," she told him, "Just a dream."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I hate that dream."

"I know," she replied.

She pulled him back to lie down again and he pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and got as close as possible. He ran his fingers through her hair more for his own comfort than hers.

"You won't lose me, Woody," she told him like she did every time he had the dream, "I love you,"

"I love you too, Jor," he kissed her softly and gently rubbed her growing abdomen.


End file.
